Xana's child
by Demonic Angel DA
Summary: Son of xana rewrite, not really motivated much at this point want me to keep writing youll have to review even if its anonymus. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/n the r write of son of Xana, my all but failed story. This time with a plot. Lol. Thanks to all my supportive friends and Dark Angel for keeping me motivated. Entirely from 1st P perspective of certain people

(Ulrich)

I lunged forward and stabbed into an unwary Kankralat, it exploded as i leapt back to avoid fire from a block. I glanced over to the others, to see how they were doing.

"Yumi left!" I cried out leaping behind a tree for some quick cover. She glanced left and saw the blocks line up to fire, She flipped backwards somersaulting in mid air landing on one hand. She turned on that hand used the other to launch a fan at the nearest block. It took the blow clean in the eye but Yumi lost her fan in the process. The other block fired a single shot at Yumi catching her on the arm and throwing her off balance. She crashed to the ground with a thump as the block aimed for another shot I leaped out of my cover to help.  
"Super speed!" I cried sprinting across the hot sand of the desert sector. I arrived in front of Yumi and deflected the single shot back into the eye of the block, causing it to explode.  
"Thanks Ulrich" Yumi said as I offered her my hand.  
"What are boy... I mean friends for" I replied blushing slightly  
"Come on you two, why don't you just admit you're dating?" Odd asked stepping closer, I could see Aelita running into the tower behind him.

"Shut up Odd" I replied calmly, knowing Yumi would be giving him daggers.  
"OK guy's good work. I'm bringing you in" Jeremy called out  
I felt my feet start to numb which is the usual sensation when you're being pulled apart piece by piece, Then there was a flash of light and suddenly I was standing in the open scanner feeling like I'd just ran for twenty miles. I leaned against the edge to get my strength before I pulled myself out. Yumi and Odd were feeling the same guessing by the way they were both sitting on the edge of the scanners. I nodded and started to push myself towards the elevator.  
"What I'm saying Odd is that Xana wouldn't activate a tower for no reason, there has to be something I've missed" Jeremy explained  
"Face it Jeremy this time we were a step ahead" Odd boasted happily stepping into the lift.  
"We'll I want to run some program to check anyway" he said turning back to the computer  
"You'll miss dinner" Yumi pointed out  
"Nothing unusual, Odd can have my portion" he replied, I looked at Yumi then at Odd before nodding and walking up the chair Jeremy was on.  
"Not today buddy, your coming for lunch" I ordered turning the chair around The others were standing just behind me backing me up. We had decided that Jeremy wasn't eating right and combined with the late nights he was running himself into an early grave.  
"I need to run this program first" He replied defiantly "Aelita help me out!"  
"Sorry Jeremy, I'm with them. You need to eat more" She replied smiling coyly  
"What?" he asked in shocked defeat

"Don't worry Jeremy I can run the check from here" Aelita cried out as he got up  
"Bye Princess" Odd called out being the last one in the lift.

(Xana)

I looked into the medium sized room I had created for his training, the walls were a dark shade of blue and some invisible light source lit one half of the room leaving the rest in shadow. A large data panel dominated an entire wall, On the screen was several smaller panels showing one of my teenage attackers.  
"What have you learned child" I asked knowing he was in the shadows somewhere  
"I have learned much Father" I had gotten used to everything about him but the voice still amazed me. It seemed to float across the room as it often did in large spaces and he spoke with a certain air of confidence.

"And your confidence being being able to defeat them?" I asked  
"Ninety percent" he replied  
"hmm, Interesting" I could only see a pair of dark green eyes looking out at me from the silhouette of a face.

"I'm curious, why haven't you questioned why you are intelligent above the other creations" He stepped out from the shadows revealing himself. A black skin suit with purple down the sides dominated his whole body with my eye of Xana in the center of his chest. A small satchel at his side held six throwing knives and I knew he could produce a spear/sword called a Naginata. When used properly the pole expanded into an eight foot long Naginata sword staff. The blade acted as both a spear and sword so it could be used for both slashing and stabbing. His features were soft and almost feminine, high cheek bones and plush lips almost demanded this impression while the features of a masculine chin and strict jaw line said otherwise.  
"I had assumed I was made in your image to replace you in the long term" he stated almost angrily  
I laughed at him. "You are merely a tool and a trophy to me, nothing more! And it shall remain that way until you die. Then I replace you" yelled at him. He reached down towards his throwing knives.

(Yumi's diary)

_Dear diary, today there was another attack by you know who. The attack was oddly not serious, He didn't appear to do anything. Whatever the case it may be another plan. Odd was joking about me and Ulrich again. He suggested me and Ulrich had a relationship and Ulrich told him to shut up. What scared me he most was that neither of us had a denial. I'm never sure what really is happening with him. One day were arguing the next were a couple, the next day I'm jealous after that it's him. One of these days I'll manage to catch him and talk to him about it, so far every chance is broken by something. In other news I'm STILL trying to convince my parents my friends are trustable so I can finally move into Kadic, It's just not easy._

(Odd)

"Seriously Ulrich you need to make you're move soon" I advised him through a mouth of toothpaste "Can it odd, It's complicated" he replied after spitting his out, I did the same then turned to him.  
"What's so complicated about it, you like her and she likes you" I pressed, counting the steps until we ran into sissy. Knowing we would from the return to the past Jeremy launched.

"How do you know she likes me huh?" he asked as we stepped out into the hallway.  
"Shut up Sissy" I said to Sissy as she opened her mouth to speak.  
"You'd have to be blind not to notice!" I cried continuing the conversation "I don't know whats stopping you two" I joked

"Yeah well it's not like I need advice from you considering your _record_" he retorted lying down as I closed the door.

"Well there's no need to get personal, besides I cant help it if girls fall for me easy" I replied lying down on my bed.  
"look, Things are...weird with Yumi. The way she acts sometimes, I'm never sure if she really likes me or not" he replied unusually revealing  
"Well being turned down is still better than uncertainty" I replied serious  
"I don't know" He replied "Look, forget it OK Odd" He said getting up and sitting down at the desk to study. That meant he wasn't going to talk anymore about it.

(Yumi)

"Hey guy's!" I cried stepping closer to the benched enclave were we meet.  
"Hey Yumi" They replied  
"Anyway, the program came back saying there was about one percent of the towers power used. I'm starting to think that this one and the one yesterday are connected" Jeremy finished  
"Wasn't yesterdays just like this?" I asked leaning on the bench next to Ulrich

"Almost, that one used all of the power" he replied thoughtfully  
"Don't worry yourself Jeremy, I'm sure were just getting faster " Odd boasted  
"I"m not so sure Odd" He replied as his laptop beeped twice in it's satchel. He quickly removed it and set it up.  
"Hello, Aelita?" he asked out  
"Jeremy, I think I need some help" Aelita replied unsure  
"Is Xana attacking?" I asked quickly  
"No, but...well... go to factory" she replied unsure  
We gathered around the computer screen while Jeremy brought up the program that lets us talk to Aelita.  
"OK Aelita were here" Jeremy said quietly "Whats this all this about?"  
"You might not believe this but there is a teenage boy lying somehow unconscious on my tower floor." she stated  
"Ulrich, Yumi head to the scanners" He ordered "OK Aelita I'm sending over the two of the team" he stated as Me and Ulrich pressed the button for the lift door.  
"Are you guy's ready?" Jeremy called our from the speakers above as we stepped into our scanners  
"Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner Yumi" called out Jeremy as the ring around the floor lifted up and started to swiftly scan me. A pale green light emanated from it casting the light onto my body, highlighting every bump and curve.  
"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi" As normal a bright white light lit the entire scanner and the sudden rush of wind burst upwards from the floor causing my hair to fly upwards. It was like falling for a moment, as we drifted between worlds. Then you felt yourself getting pulled apart and remade. Then suddenly you fell to ground in Lyoko. We were in the forest sector, standing as we waited for Jeremy's guidance to the tower.  
"The towers due northeast" he called out as if on cue

We both Phased into the tower and met Aelita and the mystery guest, He was wearing a black and purple skintight suit with Armour along the spine.  
"And for a moment we thought you were going crazy" Ulrich joked crudely  
"Ulrich I want you to go outside and do a quick sweep for monsters in the area, so we know if it was Xana that did this or not" Jeremy ordered, Ulrich nodded to us and ran out of the tower leaving a ripple of light before it faded and the tower stood quiet. Towers were amazing to stand inside, a platform about ten meters across formed the lower area of the tower with a single walkway leading into the door which appeared to be nothing but another wall. The walkway was part of the Xana symbol which was a dot in the center of two circles around each other, with three points at the top and one leading away at the bottom, like an eye. The walls themselves didn't appear as walls at all. There was a circular wall of binary writing itself all the time in small panels that was mildly see through leading to a dark blue that as you stared into it more turned into a black couler. If you looked down the sides of the platform the wall of panels faded out in the distance into dark endless looking black. If you had looked up you'd see another platform similar to the first which appeared to be floating by some unknown method.  
"I wonder if he's seriously hurt?" Aelita asked dragging me back to the present.  
"We can't help him up, what if he wakes up?" I asked, Aelita scowled in disapproval.  
"I guess we could turn him over then" I relented smiling. She smiled at me thankfully and then we both kneeled down next to him to turn him over. Gently we slid our hands under his unconscious frame and pushed him over onto his back revealing the eye of Xana on his chest. He was shockingly handsome, As well as looking slightly feminine.  
"Xana" Aelita murmured staring at the symbol.  
"If he's from Xana then why he's unconscious?" I asked nobody in particular.  
"Xana cant take over people" Jeremy called out "Can he?" he asked after a moment of thought.  
"I'll send you a visual, check for his face in the real world" Aelita suggested  
"Good idea I'll get rite on it" he replied.  
"This is amazing! What if he's another Lyoko person like me?" Aelita said kneeling beside him  
"Hey what's that ?" Aelita asked as i reaching into a small satchel. I took a single knife, It was small and short, it looked a little like a throwing dagger. The only tell tale it wasn't was the Xana symbol built into the handle

Ulrich walked into and stopped noticing the knife.  
"Is that his?" he asked  
"Yeah, I guess he can fight" I replied as Yumi took the knife and examined it

"It's called a Kunai. Ulrich has some shurikens on his wall. Both were used by the Chinobi of Ninja clans." Yumi explained

"So our mystery mans a Ninja?" Ulrich asked  
"OK guy's I ran a quick check, Theres nothing on the world wide web about him and nothing in the police record from any country either"  
"YOU!" cried the mystery figure struggling to get up. I grabbed my fans, Ulrich half drew his sword  
"If you planned to kill me get it over with!" he cried struggling to get up. Aelita gently placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You're hurt, stop struggling. Were not going to hurt you" she said waving for us to put our weapons away. He stared at her for a second before relaxing a little. He thought for a moment and then looked towards Ulrich.  
"if you planned to kill me you would have done it by now, so I'm the prisoner of some samurai, and a geisha girl?" he asked calmly  
"Were not keeping you here, I'm Ulrich, Thats Yumi and the one closest is Aelita" he explained  
"Ask him how he got here" Jeremy said  
"How did you get here?" Aelita asked  
"I was born here" he replied as though it was obvious "using all of your DNA"


	2. Chapter 2: introductions

A/N Tell me if something sucks or mistakes are made cause I don't get better without. By the way this'll be a short chapter, based around action. After this the char development begins.

BTW thanks first of all to Azelf1717 for reviewing firest time in ages and for adding me to her facorite storys as well as CodeYumi12.

Recently on Xana's Child.

"What have you learned?"asked Xana  
"I have learned much Father"

"Is Xana attacking?" Jeremy asked  
"No, but... go to factory" Aelita replied

we walked in and stared at the mystery boy unconscious on the floor

"How did you get here?" Aelita asked  
"I was born here using all your DNA"

(Aelita)  
"You _STOLE_ my DNA!" Yumi cried at the guest angrily. She almost looked like she was going to reach for her fans to cut him down when Ulrich stepped in.  
"_Xana_ stole your DNA" He reminded her, she looked at Ulrich then back to the guest.  
"I did not ask for this" He added solemnly. "I did not ask to be created"  
"Listen we have to figure out what to do" Jeremy butted in "I've checked his story out the best I can from here, he_ is_ made of your DNA, Mostly Aelita's in fact. There are parts of Yumi's and Ulrich's DNA filling the gaps. It's only _copied _DNA none of it was _taken_ from you. And i'm not sure how he did it either"  
"So are we...your parents?" Ulrich asked almost shocked  
"I'm more closely relatable to a cousin. Or a brother for Aelita"  
'_FAMILY_' my mind screamed at me, I felt a rush of new thoughts, new emotions and ideas. My head was spinning. What seemed like an eternity of friends and not having anything I could even consider family, days upon days upon weeks of lonely hours spent thinking. I could almost see myself now, thinking, alone. Worrying about the group when Jeremy failed to call, only having myself to rely apon.  
"Brother" I whispered to myself trying it out. It sounded good. It meant family, friendship, someone to talk to, to discuss the weirdness of humanity with.  
"Look, I'm not your family. I never will be. But I guess a new friend couldn't hurt" Ulrich stated  
"Same here, I don't need another cousin" Yumi agreed

"What do you know about this world?" I asked him avoiding having to explain to Jeremy my feelings just yet.  
"I know it's a virtual world, that were basically inside a program inside a super computer, and the program is this world. I know Xana is a program that has taken on a few things from humanity, hate of humanity, malice, anger, manipulation. I know you're from here" he nodded to me " and the rest of you are not. I know the towers are the conduits of energy to the 'real world' and I know the basics of using them. I know the exact details of every monster down to the weight in human poundage and the circuits that would make them up in the real world. Thats about it"  
"You know details, does that include communication protocols and soft point?" Jeremy asked  
"Yes, I'm fluent in their language and the terms for communication" He replied

"Wish I was fluent in your Language" Odd joked  
"Could you upload those to me?"  
"Through the tower yes" he replied  
"Do it, please" Jeremy asked anxiously, I watched as my only apparent 'family' floated away above me to the top floor of the tower. It was mystifying watching someone else do it, float effortlessly to by no apparent means all the way to the top of the tower. I quietly wondered what color the tower would turn outside.  
"Aelita, what do you think about him?" Yumi asked dragging me back from my daydream. I reached over and severed Jeremy's link to me and the others. I would reconnect before he would realize.  
"I think I have family" I admitted.  
"You really want someone you don't know as family?" Ulrich quizzed  
"He's half me half you two...i already know all of you well so technically I'm not" I explained "I feel like I already know him, he looks right through me with his eyes" I added  
"You don't have to put up with Hiroki all the time"Yumi joked  
"I haven't even met Hiroki and it means that I will have someone to talk to and someone to relate to when I get to the real world" I could see them considering my truths. I re linked with Jeremy and held my finger to my lips. He slowly glided back down to the lower platform.  
"...it's encoded, but I can break through that" Jeremy finished explaining  
"How long will it take?" I asked

"The encryption is pretty hard but I think after maybe a day or two" He replied.

"So what's your name?" I asked finally, he stared at me blankly.

"Your name?" Yumi asked also curios  
"It's...I don't...i don't have a name" he admitted confusingly.  
_No name? No NAME...how he could have no name..._

"What did Xana call you" Ulrich asked  
"Son, my child, heretic, stupid boy, idiot, failure, screw up, scum. That sort of thing" he replied calmly. I could see his eyes glaze over slightly recalling some untold event.  
"You need a name" I interrupted his eyes snapped back into reality and he looked at me waiting for an explanation.  
"Basically we need to call you by something, There are loads of names to choose from, normally you don't get to chose your own name, but you do." He smiled slightly.  
"Names like?" he asked  
"Aron, mark, Gerard" I started looking to Ulrich  
"ermmm, Arnold, John, William" Added Ulrich

"Yuki, Akahiko, Isamu" Yumi chipped in  
"Yuki?" I asked  
"It means darkness, mystery" Yumi explained  
"He is mysterious" Ulrich added thinking to himself

"I think I need to research this name thing more, then I can decide a name"

(Jeremy)  
"What about Odd, after me!" Odd tried arguing  
"Because one Odd is enough" I replied turning back to the screen  
"I'm starting to dislike this guy already, he doesn't get made with some of me, you wont give him my name, were nothing alike!" He moaned  
"Stop being a 3 year old" I joked turning away for a moment. The screen burst into an alarm, and an image of a tower with various data and the mark of Xana, turning the tower red, appeared.  
"Guy's Xana's on the attack!" I alerted them and started to pinpoint the tower, it was all second nature by now.  
"Where's the tower?" Ulrich asked quickly  
"Ice sector, northern area. Theres a way tower south east of you"  
"Whats the attack?" Yumi asked.

"I'll get back to you on that one" I replied beginning the usual search

(Ulrich)  
"Maybe it's him" I pointed at the guest with my sword.  
"What?" he asked shocked  
"Xana is a sneaky one, I wouldn't put it past him" Agreed Yumi grabbing her fans.  
"I'm unarmed!" he shouted back as we stared at him.  
"If he was going to kill me, he would have done it by now!" Aelita butted in. she stood between us and him. The tower now had two distinct sides  
"The tower activation hasn't affected him at all" Jeremy pointed out  
"See! how could it be him!" Aelita yelled  
"The tower _could_ be a diversion" Jeremy admitted, Odd burst through the towers door and stood in the middle ground.  
"lets deal with the tower, and if hes the attack we deal with him anyway!" He suggested  
"OK agreed let's go!" I cried not taking my eyes of the guest.

(Xana's child)

I looked at Aelita trying to convey a 'thank you' in my eyes which I found particularly difficult. I was unused to having emotions, I had been programmed to learn, the side affect was emotion. Xana had made it clear from the start that humanity was evil. He had implanted the ideas that humanity would strike me down at a glance. He showed me images of some of their atrocity's. I had seen images of one human killing another human child. Of humans following a leader who was quite plainly homicidal. I watched movies apon movie about Hitler and his anti Jewish campaign, Of Stalin and his purges of the poor and those who would not join him Of America's campaign in Vietnam and how _some _of their soldiers neglected the information that the villagers weren't the bad guy's. I had been bread to hate humanity. Yet here I was, putting my life in the hands of four humans and someone like myself, a program. These humans weren't like what Xana described. These humans cared, fought for me, even defended my life. I glanced at Aelita as she smiled at me and her eyes glinted with what seemed like care. Care, for me. I looked at the boy in purple, Odd. He had a tail and looked rather oddly cute. A picture of a dog peeing covered his chest and I smiled at the humor.  
"OK princess, let's go!" he cried only stopping to take one glance at me.  
"I'll come as well" I added feeling the need to protect the person who had protected me. He turned on the spot to face me, then began searching my eyes. After a tense moment of indecision he nodded and we ran out of the tower together, I didn't have any weapons at the very least I wanted to be there. My own weapons had been destroyed during the past week fleeing Xana except for one Kunai, which I assume was taken from me.

"The towers in the ice sector" I heard Jeremy re capping "It's in the northern area the way tower is south east!"  
"Way tower?" I asked curiously. I'd only ever been in the forest sector. I had knowledge of the four sectors but was clueless as to how I would get to each one.  
"Way towers are basically the only way to go from sector to sector" Aelita explained "There like the highways of Lyoko. You jump into the darkness at the bottom and find yourself coming up in a different tower, way towers are the towers connected to other sectors" I nodded biting down a question. We continued running towards the way tower I was curios to see. When I had a chance I pulled Aelita slightly back from the others. Odd noticed and cocked an arrow, but Aelita waved him down. He continued running but allowed us privacy.  
"How did you find out about those towers?" I asked casually. She blushed ever so slightly and looked away.  
"I already know the answer Aelita, you could only have found out one way, by jumping. And I'm assuming you didn't know what was at the bottom when you did" she looked up at me knowing she'd been called.  
"It never used to be like this, me and several others. The super computer is designed to shut down after 3 years of inactivity. I never had anyone but Xana for those years." She explained  
"So you decided enough was enough?" I asked her, the feeling familiar in my own head.  
"Sort off. I couldn't do it anymore, the loneliness was driving me mad I couldn't deal with it. On one particularly bad day I decided to go ahead and... jumped. I wanted to end it, to get it over with, but deny Xana the pleasure of doing it at the same time" she admitted to me. "Sounds stupid huh?" She asked  
"When I was running from Xana, He was trying to retrieve me, not kill me. At first anyway. I carry throwing knives and a spear. When I had broken the spear and most of the knives I decided to use the last on on myself. I had chosen a place where I would be in Xana's view, so he would have to watch as he failed. I remember grasping the blade tightly whispering urges to myself" I mimicked the action "Then turned the blade towards myself, tensed in readiness and waited for a monster to arrive, When a Krabbe came I waited till I knew it would make me out clearly and attempted to plunge it directly into me, It shot a laser and hit my hands, the blade missing me by millimeters. I know how you feel" I explained. She nodded and then as Odd called her over she ran off. I felt slightly closer to her, someone who knew what it was like to want death. Someone incredibly like myself, and hopefully I was gaining a valuable ally. I don't want to be cast out on my own.

(Ulrich)  
"Jeremy, what's the attack?" I called out while running with Yumi. Odd, Aelita and Xana's child were holding back. The idea was that we'd take care of threats before they had the chance to get the others  
"I'm not sure, the super computer isn't reading anything out of the ordinary. No natural disasters, no unnatural disasters, nothing on the news, it might be a trap" He declared  
"It wouldn't surprise me" Yumi agreed  
"What do we do then?" I asked slowing down to include the others.  
"We need to shut the tower down..." Aelita pointed out  
"Well general?" Odd asked referring to Jeremy  
"lets spring the trap" Jeremy finally said  
"The brave fish risks the sharks teeth for the food on its tongue" our guest randomly spouted  
"We haven't got a choice, me and Yumi will take the lead" I let them know taking off again. I glanced back at the others, to see how far away they were. I could feel myself getting ready to tell Yumi I loved her, The words sitting on the edge of my tongue.

_Come on Ulrich, you might not get a chance to talk to her again! _I steeled myself, trying to prepare for what might be her way of letting me down. I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't move.

"So... what were you going to say earlier?" Yumi asked me, obviously on the same train of though

"Ummmmm, I was getting ready to say that....I....I....No!" I cried as she began to devirtualise, a Krabbe was walking out from behind a block of ice. Another two on the other side of the ice platform marched out and fired at me. I drew my sabre quickly and deflected the first few blows. I lunged forward at the lone Krabbe I leaped up into the air and landed on the Krabbes shell. Driving my sabre into the eye on it. I leaped off as it exploded. Odd had already caught up and was caught between helping me and watching the new guy. He decided that I was the better choice. I ran back towards the other two Krabbes and deflected a few blows stopping in my tracks to draw attention and let Odd get the drop on them. He leaped over the first one firing an arrow into it and landed on the second one immediately doing the same. The two Krabbes exploded in succession and we nodded at each other at a job well done. I raised my arm with the sabre in it to let the guy's know it was safe to move towards the tower. I felt the bolts hit me, the dull thud propelling my body slightly forward. My sword slipped from my hand and stabbed into the ground at my feet. I looked down In time to see my waist dissapear.

(Odd)

I watched as Ulrich dissipated in front of me, and it dawned on me. I was the only one that could fight and was keeping Aelita alive. Ulrich's sword was still stabbed into the ground in front of me.

I looked around desperately for the source of the shot.  
"Jeremy!" I called desperately searching everywhere, silence was my only reply.  
I looked over to the other two, I noticed the guest guiding Aelita towards some cover. I looked back to the horizon in time to dodge another laser, I landed heavily on my side. I sprang up and glared into the distance where the shot had come from.

Another shot whizzed by from another spot and got my leg. I stared immediately to where it came from and spotted something that looked like a kankralat sprinting, I aimed down my arm at it and fire a shot. It stopped and let the shots pass by then continued running.  
"Smart kankralat!" I yelled running over to it, it was on another ice platform firing long distance shots. Another shot came from nowhere and got my arm. I stumbled down and looked up to see a Krabbe on top of an ice bridge. It fired again then leaped down. I blinked and found myself falling out of the scanner to weak to support myself. I hit the ground with a distinct thump and tried to prop myself up to weak to even manage that. I had let everyone down, I hadn't done my job, guilt washed over me. As Ulrich helped me up, i started to apologize when he simply put a finger to my lips and guided me to the lift. Yumi was at the top and she looked as guilty as the rest of us

(Aelita)  
I gasped as the Krabbe I just spotted shot Odd down, I glanced over to where I thought my supposed 'brother' was and he wasn't there. It was stupid of me to think he would protect me. He was nowhere in sight. I guessed he was in on the plan And that he was merely to pretend to protect me. I sprinted from cover decided that I only had this as an opportunity to reach the tower, I stopped and dodged the first shot from the Krabbe, and then hopped over another. I turned to run again and hit something cylindrical and hard my arms continuing as though I hadn't stopped on either side. I collapsed backwards and propped myself up on an elbow. I looked up at a huge Krabbe. I tried turning around but was immediately met with another Krabbes leg. Looking around me I panicked as I noticed three Krabbes ad a kankralat were aiming at me. I was surrounded

(Guest)  
"You have returned to me my child!" cried Xana in his all ominous voice, I was standing near Aelita a moment ago. I looked around it was the tower I was 'born' in. I recognized the monotony of the walls, the sheer boringness of the platform. It was weird I could notice it through it's Vail of normality.  
"I will not stay" I replied weakly attempting to make a stand  
"Have you not learned from what I teach, they will use you, manipulate you" he tried preaching to me, His voice was calm and hypnotic. I knew I was no expert, but the people I had met had more or less accepted me, they were kind to me and even defended me. They were not the demonic, hate filled, manipulative _Human filth _that he had portrayed.  
"They are not!" I cried angrily. The walls around me fuzzed a little. I looked around me in confusion. The towers were solid things they did not fuzz or glitch. Xana brought me back to the present with more preachings.  
"Child are you so foolish to have fallen under there spell already?" He asked desperately  
"No I'm smart enough to realize that YOU were manipulating me!" I replied angrily. The tower fuzzed a little more, I could feel a slight pain inside of me.  
"Be quiet and listen To me!" he demanded angrily  
"I refuse!" I replied quickly. The pain inside of me jumped up a notch, it was no longer slight anymore.  
"You feel the pain don't you My child!" he cried "_That_ is the pain of disobedience! You _ARE_ mine!"

The pain inside me grew another notch, every part of my body was aching and screaming in agony, I stumbled towards the virtual panel and typed in a few commands, every movement highlighting the pain surging throughout me. I pulled a single Kunai from my satchel and turned it around and aimed for the source of the pain.

(Aelita)  
I pulled myself to my knees looking around me as the Krabbes prepared to fire. I was paralyzed with fear. Everything seemed to slow down. Suddenly I was struck with a thought, Here, now, surrounded by my enemies, was how I died. I felt a surge of grief at my eventual death and then guilt that I had let everyone down. From what I knew I was expecting a surge of merciful confusion, or something similar. There was only a sickening clarity of thought. I new that once the Krabbes had finished charging their lasers at the same time, the would fire at the same time. The Lasers would fly towards me to fast to dodge, even if I could move. I would be hit by the lasers all at once and would collapse devirtualising. The human race would follow a similar fate. Many things ran through my head and some of the things that didn't frightened me. I opened my eyes and saw the Xana symbols floating in front of the 'face' of the Krabbes the circle of energy whirling behind it. I closed them again deciding I'd rather not see when it happened. I realised that if the guest had been part of the plan he would most likely be destroying me personally right now. And that I had figured him wrong. Time was excruciatingly slow as I waited for what seemed an eternity.

I was curios if I would feel pain. I heard the lasers fire but there was no thud, no pain, no movement. I opened my eyes for a moment, daring to see if death had decided to give me a few more moments. I saw my own eyes staring back.

(Jeremy)  
"Shit!" Cried Yumi as Odd devirtualised. There was a thump from the scanner room and Ulrich ran off to get Odd. I stared at the screen not daring to blink. It was obvious by now that we couldn't communicate. The 'guest' dissapeared of my screen and I assumed he had also been devirtualised.

"Come on Aelita, just run! We can wait and get to you soon!" I called out desperately in futile hope.

Ulrich dragged a weak Odd into the room and Yumi helped prop him up so he could watch as well. I gritted my teeth In hope and anger. Aelita tried running towards the tower. There was hope as she looked like she might make it. Then two more of Xana goons appeared. Within moments she was surrounded. She didn't move. She was frozen. I continued staring in agony. Hoping with every fiber of my being she would move. I could hear Yumi quietly praying to the 'Goddess and God'. As she finished her prayer a second screen appeared over the first. It was the guest, he was in a tower. Another smaller screen appeared.  
'send Kunai'

It was Xana's child, I didn't ask why he wanted them but couldn't see any harm. I immediately uploaded one of his weapons to him. And wrote he was in the way tower. His life points suddenly dropped, and he reappeared in the tower near Aelita. He moved so quickly, his dot was on top of Aelita In seconds.

(Aelita)

I pulled my head back slightly and took in all of my 'brothers' face. He had taken the hits for me, deflecting one with Ulrich's, he had taken the other three. He pulled back and leaped over me onto the first Krabbe he threw his Kunai into the opposite one, carved a gash in the center one, leaped down ran under the last slicing upwards. He finished the display by kicking the Kankralat away. Then collapsed to the floor. The four metallic would be executioners exploded one after the other. I hesitated for a moment still shocked at the swiftness of the whole episode. I grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him desperately.

(Later)

I waited anxiously for Jeremy to make contact. The tower was shut down, but Xana may have infected the super computer.  
"Aelita?" I heard his familiar voice.  
"Jeremy! He's hurt! I need help!" I shouted desperately eying the whole in his chest, the programming had been ripped open and removed.  
"The tower will recognize him as a Xana program, and wont heal him while your their" he replied  
"The towers says he neutral, put him in our system!" I cried angry at the delay  
"but..."  
"Jeremy he's dying! Theres a gap in his programming!" I cried as he coughed a little and regained consciousness.  
"Ae...Aelita" he asked looking over. I dropped to my knees beside him and grasped his hand.  
"Yes?" I asked calmly  
"I ...am...dying?" he asked cautiously, he stared at me  
"Yes" I admitted weakly  
"Kai" he whispered  
"What?" I asked squeezing his hand.  
"I'd like to be called Kai" he coughed painfully "It means keeper of the key's" he smiled at me. "Aelita?"

"Yes Kai?"

"What do you think of me?" he asked randomly

"You risked your life to save me, spent the last of your energy on me, defied your programming and your master. You're family to me" I explained wishing that just this once I could cry. He smiled and then looked at the darkness at the top of the tower

"What will it be like to die?"  
"Peaceful, I hope" I replied. He smiled at me then slowly closed his eyes  
"NO" I cried desperately. I looked away, waiting for him to devirtualise.  
"It's done" Jeremy replied mournfully, I could hear someone sobbing in the background.  
"I'm sorry" he added. I felt despairs cold grasp embrace me. Touching my very soul. I wanted to cry. But Lyoko wouldn't allow it. This world is cruel that way.

A/N Well theres a dramatic and climactic end to the first chapter, please read and review.


End file.
